New Generation
by BlackNarcissus
Summary: Seto Kaiba has a dream and he hears someones voice. A girl telling him not to give up and fight the darkness within his heart.
1. The Sorce of Pain

**New Generation**

**Yu-Gi-Oh** © 1996 Shonen Jump by _Kazuki Takahashi_

**Authors Note: This** is not a sequel to any series in Yu-Gi-Oh. This story is made up with the writer's (me) own imagination.

**Chapter 1**

_**Breaking the Habit**_

_Memories consume_

_Like opening the wound_

_I'm picking me apart again_

_You all assume_

_I'm safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

It was nighttime and everything was very quiet almost silent at the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba was already fast asleep in his room and you could kind of hear his soft snores as he slept.

As usual Seto is still awake typing away on his computer doing his work checking the security screens and inventing new parts for his duel disk.

Seto let out a big sigh. He was very tired from a hard days work "I_ should get some rest now since I'm already finished with all of my work._" Seto thought to himself.

He shuts off computer and turns off all the lights. The CEO of Kaiba Corp turned in for the night.

He made his way down the narrow hallway to his room. As he opened the door to what he believes was his room. A sudden feeling of disturbance leeched in Seto's mind and body.

He opened the door to a room that was his bedroom but nothing in there was even his.

The room was actually an office with a desk next to a large window and a big office chair that was facing the window.

"Strange_ where am I?_" Seto said out loud "Wait_ this place looks familiar._" "This_ is ..._" realizing where he is he took a step back. Suddenly the chair turned around revealing the person sitting in it.

"_Gozaburo"_

**Authors Note:**_ This is my first story, (on FFNet. Anyways) _Please review and tell me what to do. How should I improve?


	2. The Blue Light

****

Chapter 2

__

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused

"_ I..... It's It's YOU!" _Seto said " _how is that possible_" "_ your mind is suppose to be trapped in the virtual world with those other five buffoons and your son._" " _and that island.._" "_ The whole place blew up and everything was destroyed._"

Ha ha ha ha Gozaburo laughed " _Seto you are such a naive fool_." Said Gozaburo " _You think you could get rid of me that easily?_" " _and that son of mine thought he could hold me back in that virtual world with him._"

Gozaburo folded his arms and glared at Seto. " _How did you escape?_" Seto asked. Gozaburo gave a sinester grin " _answer me!" _yelled Seto. "_ Alright I'll tell you how I escaped ._"Gozaburo said. " _Truth to be told I didn't actually escape the destruction._" " _I had a back up memory that was saved onto a large national computer bank database._" With that Gozaburo gave a evil sinester laugh.

Suddenly Gozaburo stood up and said " _now I've come back to get my revenge on you._" " _as soon as I find a new body I'll take over Kaiba Corparation and send your mind to the shadows._

" _I see _" Seto said. " this_ is just some bad dream from working to hard_." " _If I would have known that I 'll have these weird dreams I wouldn't have over exerted myself_." " _none of this is real_." Seto said.

" _You think this is just some dream? _" Gozaburo said as he slammed both of his hands on the desk. " _This is no dream my son this is reality and I will get my revenge on you_."

Everything around Seto suddenly turned dark and Gozaburo slowly disapeared into the darkness. Soon Seto realized he was also being devoured by the darkness. He tried to pull himself out but the dark turned out to be some kind of slimey black creature. Then as he was about to give into the darkness.

" _Dont give in_." said a girl voice

All of a sudden a familar blue light came out of no where and released Seto from the creature.

****

Authors Note: Well what do you think of it so far? Please review.


	3. Kisara

****

Chapter 3

__

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not all right

So I'm

Breaking the habit

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight

After the creature released the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto fell to the floor with a loud thud. " _Ugh_..." Seto groaned. He looked up at the person who had saved him from being devoured by the creature of darkness.

It was a girl surrounded by a blue light. She looked like she was about 16 or 17. Her skin was a pure ivory color. Her long hair, which seems to be white or maybe a silvery blue was let down and loose reached her waist. She was wearing a white dress that reached her knees.

Seto stared into her sapphire blue eyes that seemed so sad and yet so familiar. " _You're safe now the creature is gone_." Said the blue eyed girl. Her voice was soft and clear like an angel.

"_She seemed to be speaking in a different language_." " _Ancient Egypt maybe_?" Seto thought. "_But how was I able to understand her_?" Seto thought.

Then Seto remembered during the battle city tournament. He was able to read the ancient hieroglyphics on the card of Raa even though he had never seen the language before. " _This isn't the first time this had happened_." Seto thought.

She walked over to Kaiba who was still lying on the floor. Seto couldn't seem to get up. It was as if that creature had drained all his strength.

The girl bent down on her knees and places her hand gently on Seto's face. At that moment he felt a warm sensation going through his entire body giving him strength. " _Don't give in to the darkness_." "_ Don't give in to Gozaburo_." Said the girl. Startled Seto suddenly pushed her hand away. Seto looked at the girl and she looked back. Then Seto realized he was able to stand up. " _Who are you_?" Seto asked as he stood up.

" _To you I am just your past_." She said. Seto looked at her eyes, which were staring at the floor. Her eyes look even sadder after she said that.

Seto let out his hand and helped the girl up. " _What is your name_?" Seto asked again. " _Kisara_..." She said.

" _Oh I almost forgot... Thank you.... For saving me_." Seto said. As soon as he said that everything started to get blurry and Kisara disappeared. " _Waits... don't go_!" Yelled Seto. " _Goodbye my darling Priest._" Were Kisara's last words.


	4. Cure

****

Authors note: Seto will start to get weird flashbacks. So when you see this flashback it means that he is seeing some weird things in his mind. Also this whole story won't be from Seto's point of view but other characters as well.

Chapter 4

__

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again

Seto stood up on his bed his heart beating wildly. He was drenched in a cold sweat. " _A dream_?!" " _It was all just a dream_?!" Seto thought as he tried to catch his breath. He looked around the room. Everything seemed normal nothing out of the ordinary.

He got out of bed and walked down the hall to Mokuba's room. Inside the room Seto could see that his little brother was sleeping peacefully. Seto started smile because of the sound his little brother was making as Mokuba slept. ZZZZzzzz Mokuba snored.

Seto walked out of the room and gently closed the door behind him. Seto went to take a cold shower and to change his clothes because he was completely drenched.

In the shower as the cold water poured down on the CEO of Kaiba Corp. Seto stared at the white tiles on the wall as he thought of the dream. " _It couldn't have been a dream_." "_It felt so real_." Seto said out loud to no one in particular. " _Who was that girl_? " Seto thought.

Suddenly Seto began to have an excruciating headache. He clutch his head trying to stop the pain. Images began to flash through his mind. The same images he saw during Battle City.

Flashback A man kneeling before a stone tablet holding a young women in his arms. The young women with long hair lay limp in his arms and the stone tablet with the carving of the blue eyes white dragon began to glow fiercely.

The CEO of Kaiba Corp lay unconscious in the shower. The door abruptly swung open. It was Mokuba. "_Seto_!" yelled Mokuba as he banged on the shower door "_Seto are you all right_!" "_I heard a loud thud_." "_What happened_?!" yelled Mokuba.

Regaining his conscious Seto turned off the cold water and dried himself off. "_It's nothing I just slipped_." Said Seto " _Are you sure you're alright big brother_?" Asked Mokuba "_Yes I'm fine now _g_o back to bed Mokuba_." Said Seto.

Mokuba gave a big sigh of relief. " _Be careful next time_." " _You scared me half to death_." said Mokuba as he left the room.

Seto changed into dry clothes but didn't go back to bed. Instead he continue working on his new invention.


	5. Finding you

****

Chapter 5

__

I'll paint it on the walls

'Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends

The next day Seto got up eerily to go to work. Instead of taking the limousine to work he decided to let his driver have the day off.

The CEO of Kaiba Corp. thought he should take this opportunity to drive in his new red convertible he purchased with Mokuba during his trip to America. Of course he also brought along his driving permit just in case.

"_Goodbye Mokuba I'm leaving for work_!" Yelled Seto from the doorway. " _Okay have fun at work_!" Replied Mokuba. "_Have fun_?" Seto scoffed.

Seto stuck the keys into the ignition and checked his side view mirrors. He started the car and drove off at a fast speed in his convertible.

Today he let the roof of the convertible down since it was a nice a sunny day. "_Hmm let's see what's on the news today_." Seto said as he turned on his plasma screen TV he had installed in the car.

Newsperson: " _Today we are here at the Domino Airport waiting for the arrival of the three rare Egyptian god cards_."

"What!?" Exclaimed Seto.

Newsperson: " _The cards will be delivered to Kaiba Corp. as soon as the plane arrives." " Oh here comes the Plane_." Said the Newsperson.

On the plasma screen Seto could see whom the person coming out of the plane two women, a man and a young girl. Seto recognized the first women. " _Ishizu_?!" Seto said out loud. Not paying attention to where he's going. Seto quickly turned his car before he almost crashed into the tree.

The car made a screeching noise and halted to a stop. Seto turned his car around and continued driving to work. Luckily no one was around to see Seto's crazy driving.

Seto decided to turn off the TV before he causes another accident. When he arrived at Domino City he saw a girl with long hair running away from five men who were chasing her. She was wearing a white blazer with a white skirt that reached her knees.

He could see who the men were. They were the rare hunters. He had met them before during his battle with Yugi and the two hunters.

She had a metal suitcase handcuffed on her wrist and was running for her life. Seto decided to help her so he got out of the car and chased after them.

The hunters chased her into a water drain. Seto lost track of them but he looked down from the overhead and saw the girl who was trying to defend herself from the rare hunters.

She sprayed one of the hunters with pepper spray and kicked the other guy in the shins. One of the hunters grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the guy she kicked.

"_Feisty aren't you_." Said the hunter. "_Hand over the cards_!" The hunter said as he tried to take the suitcase from the girl.

Suddenly the hunter was kicked in the face and he let go of the girl. It was Seto who had kicked him. "_Get out of here before I call the police_!" Yelled Seto.

The hunters started to run but were stopped by four bodyguards. " _Miss Kisara are you all right_!?" Said one of the bodyguards.

" _Kisara_!?" Seto said out loud. The CEO of Kaiba Corp. turned around and looked at the girl. It was the women who had appeared in Seto's dreams and when he had those weird flashbacks.

****

Authors note: Whoa this chapter was very long. Sorry readers if you're a bit confused. I left some big gaps in the story. The next chapter will explain everything from Kisaras point of view. Oh and please review.


	6. Encounter

**Author's note**: Need to update stories soon before the ideas slip out of my mind. Anyways Chapter 6 in up and running Hehehe Please **read** and **review**. Your reviews make a difference. **Don't** be afraid to **criticiz**e or **point** out my **mistakes**. I want to become a **better** writer. If those of you who were wondering? Yes. I thought carefully of what music lyrics to put into my story. It fit's the story doesn't it?

** Chapter 6**

_I don't know what's worth fighting for _

Or why I have to scream 

_But now I have some clarity _

_To show you what I mean _

_I don't know how I got this way _

_I'll never be alright _

_So I'm_

_Breaking the habit _

_Breaking the habit _

_Tonight_

Kisara's POV 

Kisara looked out the window of the plane. Her sapphire blue eyes gazed distantly at the sky holding so much sorrow and sadness in them. _" sara . . . . Kisara?"_ She heard someone say. _"Hmm? . . .What? I'm sorry did you say something?"_ Kisara replied to no one in particular.

Kisara looked across the seat next to her. It was Ishizu who had called out her name. " _Is something the matter_? You seemed worried?" asked Ishizu.

" _It's nothing_." Replied Kisara in a cheerless tone. Ishizu looked at her with a worried expression on her face.

"_This girl, who is she really?_" Ishizu thought. " The only thing I know about this girl is her name and from what I can tell her past life as the girl who holds the spirit of the blue eyes white dragon." " Even her past life is a mystery."

Ishizu began to remember when the first time she met Kisara. She was at the pharaoh's tomb returning the two Egyptian tablets (those stone carvings that used to be at the Domino museum) and the millennium items to its rightful place.

As Ishizu was leaving she heard a thud from the main room in the tomb. She turned back to see what happened but what she saw nearly took her breath away.

There lay a young girl about the age of 17 or 18. With white bluish platinum hair, ivory skin and dark blue eyes.

The girl lay limp on the hard floor. Ishizu came closer to examine the girl to see if she was all right.

" _Hey! Are you all right?_" Ishizu asked in a worried tone. Something was wrong because when she came in here earlier no one was in here.

And nobody should have been in here in the first place because this place was guarded so only she and members of the Ishtar family were able to enter.

Ishizu placed her hand behind the girl's head and shook her gently. " _What happened? How did you get in here?_" Asked Ishizu.

" _S …_._ Se_.._to. Seto Sama?_" was all the girl said then she lost consciousness.

Just then Ishizu's younger brother Marik entered the room along with his brother Odion.

" _Hey sis what's taking you so long?_" Marik asked but was shocked to see another girl in the room.

" Who is she? Is she alright?" asked Odion. "I don't know she just appeared out of nowhere." Was what Ishizu said. " Help me, I think she's injured or something."

Marik and Odion came over and helped Ishizu. Odion carried the girl in his arms. " _What are we going to do sis?_" Asked Marik.

" _I don't know but we need to get her to a doctor right away_." Replied Ishizu as they exited the tomb.

_**At the Hospital**_

Kisara opened her eyes to see that she was lying in a hospital bed and two people were in the room with her.

"_Hey I see you're finally awake huh?_" Said a boy with bleach colored hair and tan skin. "I'm Marik and this is my sister Ishizu." " You're lucky that my sister was there to help or else you would have been in serious trouble." The boy said.

All this was happening so fast she didn't understand what was going on. "What's your name?" Asked the raven-haired girl.

"M…. my name?" replied the girl. "She clutched her head." Her head was throbbing and her body felt numb. Marik and Ishizu looked at each other with a worried look.

"Maybe she has amnesia or something?" Marik whispered to Ishizu. "No I don't think so. Short term memory perhaps?" said Ishizu "Poor girl."

"Wait when we were at the Pharaoh's tomb didn't she say anything? Asked Marik. "Yes all she said was…. um the name Seto. That's all." Replied Ishizu

"No way it couldn't be?" "Seto Kaiba!" Said Ishizu and Marik in unison. They both looked at each other then turned to look at the girl.

The girl looked up at both of them. "Kisara" she said "I remember now my name. Is Kisara."

"Well may I ask what is your last name?" Asked Ishizu. "I don't have a last name. Or I just don't remember." Replied Kisara. "Why? Why can't I remember?" Kisara said with a slight tremble in her voice as if she was about to cry.

" Oh dear. It's okay don't worry about it. We'll talk about it later. Just try and get some rest." Ishizu said to Kisara.

" Come on Marik. Let's go." She said but Marik just stood there staring at the girl. "Marik!?" snapped Ishizu.

" Oh what?" was what Marik said after being rouse from his thoughts. They both left the room leaving Kisara alone in her space.

"What's wrong with you back there?" Ishizu asked Marik as they sat down on a bench. " Oh that? Heh heh . . . . I couldn't help noticing how pretty she was." Marik replied with a nervous smile.

Ishizu gave her younger brother a weird look then she said. " I wonder if we really are related." "What was that?" Marik demanded. "Nothing" said Ishizu teasingly.

"So what are we going to do?" Asked Marik. " I don't suppose she has anywhere to go. Maybe we could welcome her into our family?" Asked Marik. " That would be generous but we hardly even know the girl." Replied Ishizu.

"Come on sis. She had nowhere to go we can't just cast her out." Marik looked at Ishizu with his round amethyst eyes.

"Well okay. Maybe then her memories will return and she could go back to her family." Said Ishizu.

Back at the plane 

"Ishizu?" Kisara asked. "Yes. What is it?" "We're at the Domino airport." Kisara said and pointed at the window.

They had begun unloading their baggage out of the overhead compartment.

Ishizu let Kisara live with her and her family. She helped Kisara find a job. Given that Kisara is a very smart person and a fast learner. She was now an executive administrator at Industrial Illusions Corporation. That is why they were on a trip to Domino City. To Kaiba corporation

Maybe there She could meet Kaiba and they could find out about Kisara and her relation with the young C.E.O.

Ishizu understood that Kisara was not expected to exist in this world at this time of age. She was not supposed to be reincarnated not yet but something was thrown into turmoil that caused her to appear out of nowhere.

"She must have a reason to exist. But what could it be?" Thought Ishizu.

As Kisara and Ishizu exited the aircraft they stopped by a gift shop. "Oh I want this!" Kisara said as she picked up a bottle of pepper spray from the counter. "Um…what is this?"

"That's pepper spray. Hmm strange why would they sell something like that at a gift shop?" Ishizu said and inquired.

"Well I'm getting it. Who knows it may come in handy. (It sure did o O.) Kisara placed the item on the counter and paid for the items she got with the money she earned.

As they left. Kisara put on the handcuffs she had gotten on her wrist and on the metal suitcase she was holding.

"When did you get that?" Asked Ishizu. "Back at the gift shop. I don't want anything happen to this." Replied Kisara.

"Ooookay." Ishizu said. They were about to enter the car but gang of men surrounded them. One of Ishizu's bodyguards got out of the car.

"What do you want?" Said the bodyguard.

"They rare cards. That's what said one of the cloaked men. He turned to Kisara. "What you got there sweetheart? Hand it over." Said the hunter as he eyed the suitcase.

"No!" Kisara made a run for it the men came after her. The bodyguard tried to fight them off but was out numbered.

Kisara ran and screamed for help but no one stop to help her. She managed to make her way to water drain where in was usually filled with floodwater but now was dried out.

As she stopped to take a breath the hunters were on her trail. Soon they had found her. "Oh no." Kisara said.

She didn't know what to do. " Just hand over the rare cards and no one will get hurt." Said one of the hunters.

Kisara stood there frozen but realized she had something that could her. As they approaches her she pulled out her pepper spray she had gotten earlier and sprayed one of them. She also kicked one of them on the knees.

As she way about to make another run for it the man in the black robe grabbed her. Kisara tried to squirm free of his grip but he had a tight hold on her.

Just then out of nowhere a guy in a white trench coat kicked her assaulter in the face. She was free. "Get out of here before I call the police." Said her savior.

"Shit it's Seto Kaiba." Said the cloaked man. They try to make a run for it but Ishizu's bodyguard and three other men trapped them.

"Miss Kisara are you all right?" Said the bodyguard.

"Kisara!?" Said her savior in surprised tone.

Kisara looked into the eyes of her savior. Which was the color of azure blue just like hers.

"Kisara! Kisara!" I was Ishizu running toward her. " You shouldn't have run off like that!" "Nothing is worth endangering your life for! You could have gotten killed!" Ishizu scolded.

"I'm sorry I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. They were coming at me and…." Kisara said but was interrupted."Ishizu?" said the man.

"Oh! Kaiba I didn't see you there. Did you help Kisara?" said Ishizu.

"You're bleeding!" Kisara yelled out. Seto's left arm trickled with blood. She could see it because his black long sleeved shirt was slit through.

"It's nothing just a small cut." Said Kaiba. "No it isn't. It's all my fault." Said Kisara guiltily. She went up to Kaiba and pulled up his left sleeve.

"Hey. Let go it's alright." Said Kaiba but Kisara didn't listen she got out a white silk handkerchief with the image of blue eyes white dragon embroidered on it. She began to wipe the blood off of his skin very gently. Trying not to hurt.

As Kisara was tending to Seto's wound. Ishizu who was watching Kaiba noticed that his face was red. Was he blushing?

"Why the hell is my face burning up?" Seto thought to himself. Kaiba stared long and hard at Kisara. "She has a pretty face. Nice eyes and so gentle." Kaiba thought.

Kisara was holding his arm. Kisara's gentle touch on his skin made him tingled.

When she was done tending to his wound she looked up at Kaiba who was still blushing. "Oh I forgot. Thank you so much if you weren't here I don't know what would have happened to me." "Um may I ask your name?" Asked Kisara.

" My name is Seto…Seto Kaiba." He replied. " Arigato dono Kaiba Sama." Kisara said in perfect Japanese.

"Please just call me Seto." "Is Seto Sama alright?" asked Kisara. Adding the Sama to show great respect.

"Sure whatever. Kaiba turned around and told Ishizu's bodyguard to send the cloak men to the police department.

We should get to Kaiba corp. now or else we'll be late for that meeting. Seto said "I'll get my chopper to pick us up (chopper helicopter).

"Wait there's no need for that we could take the limousine." Said Ishizu. "There's traffic right now so we'll need to get there by air." Said Kaiba

Kaiba called for the chopper and in no less than three minutes it had arrived. Mokuba stepped out of the chopper.

"Hey Oniisan!" Mokuba yelled out. "What are you doing here Mokuba." Seto asked. "To pick up my Oniisan of course what else." Mokuba replied. "Now are you guy getting on or what?"

The three of then boarded the aircraft but said nothing to one another except for Mokuba who asking a bunch of questions to Kisara.

Ishizu sat across from Kaiba, Mokuba who sat next Ishizu so the only seat left for Kisara was right beside his older brother.

Kisara sat down beside him and gave the C.E.O. of Kaiba corp. her sweetest smile that would have made any man swoon. Kaiba sat there silent and blushing they whole way.


End file.
